fearfandomcom-20200222-history
ASP Rifle
The Baksha ASP Rifle is a burst firing, scoped battle rifle of bullpup design. It is based on the Tavor TAR-21 assault rifle in use by Israeli forces. It is also the only gun to appear in both Vivendi and Monolith timelines. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The ASP Rifle cuts through armor with ease, and is armed with a 3x scope which allows for sniping capability. While this makes it a powerful weapon, it does come with its disadvantages: it can only fire in three round bursts, although the player can tap the trigger quickly to increase the rate of fire. Ammunition is hard to come by, and it comes with a substantial movement penalty (25%). Nonetheless, whether attacking or defending, the ASP is a choice weapon to have, topped only by the Type-7 Particle Weapon in long range superiority. Try not to get hit when using the ASP, as the player will flinch, and this can lead to inaccuracy and therefore a waste of ammo and/or reduced damage. Since ammunition is rare, use this rifle only in dire situations, such as being outnumbered at longer ranges when in low health. There are only a few enemies that wield the ASP rifle. However, if they are encountered, caution is strongly recommended, as they can inflict extreme damage if one is not careful. Using Slow-Mo is advised to counter such assailants. Stats According to the official game guide, a three shot burst from the ASP Rifle does a base 50 points of damage in single player (SP), 37 points in multiplayer (MP), and 25 points when used by enemy AI. Unlike other weapons, the damage inflicted when used by enemy AI is multiplied, in relation to the base damage of 25 points, in accordance with what difficulty the game is being played on: *'Low difficulty:' 25% of base damage (6.25 damage total) *'Moderate difficulty:' 65% of base damage (16.25 damage total) *'High difficulty:' 85% of base damage (21.25 damage total) *'Extreme difficulty:' 120% of base damage (30 damage total) The ASP rifle's armor penetration ratio is as follows: (SP/MP/AI) 60%, 50%, 60%. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point The ASP Rifle returns to the first expansion of the game. It can be found in use by Replica Soldiers in Interval 02, avaliable in weapon stashes in Interval 03, used by many Replica Elite Soldiers in Interval 04, and in one stash near the end of Interval 05. The ASP Rifle has the same performance as the first game, and though it is a little more common, it is still quite rare compared to G2A2 rifle and RPL submachine gun. As more than one ASP Rifle can be found often, the ammo glitch can be used to dramatically increase the ammo the player can obtain. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate The ASP Rifle becomes more common in ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, where the gun is regularly used by Delta Force Operatives and can be found in weapons stashes. The ASP rifle remains a powerful ranged weapon even with the introduction of the VES Advanced Rifle. The ASP rifle can be effective against Nightcrawler forces: it is capable of killing a regular soldier if all three bullets connects to the head, otherwise it's a two burst kill, both of which are doable while combined with Slow-Mo. Using it against evasive enemies is not recommended due to its limited rate of fire. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin The ASP Rifle does not appear in the singleplayer game. However, it is usable in multiplayer and works as a compromise between the Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle and the Patten PK470 Assault Rifle. In ''F.E.A.R. 2, the weapon is known as the Kohler & Bock IDW-15 (Individual Defense Weapon). It is able to kill a Infiltrator class player in 2 shots, a Soldier class player in 3-4, and a Heavy class player in 5-6 shots, the player will do more damage if headshots are scored. Fire selection is available in Project Origin, so a user has the ability to choose between Semi-Automatic handling or a three round burst mode. The magazine size is decreased to 12 shots per magazine. It has high damage per shot but the rate of fire is very limited; tri-burst seems bad enough but there is a brief delay between bursts, semi-auto is also slow and cannot fire faster by rapid tapping. Furthermore, its small magazine size does not allow its user to fire quickly, therefore the IDW-15 users should treat this weapon as a marksman rifle rather than as an assault rifle in the first game. The movement speed is reduced while wielding this weapon, like other heavier weapons in multiplayer. Trivia *The ASP's scope is modeled after the Chinese JGBG M7 4*30 scope. *Despite using smaller rounds, in F.E.A.R. 2 the ASP rifle hits a lot harder than Patten PK470 Assault Rifle. *Baksha Means request in Hebrew Gallery images.jpg|The weapon's specs in the game menu. 600px-FEAR-TAR.jpg|The ASP being held. ASP Lying on the Ground..jpg|A discarded ASP Rifle. ASP Zooming.jpg|The ASP Rifle in zooming mode. IDW-15.jpg|IDW-15, the F.E.A.R. 2 version of the ASP rifle, seen in the Armacham Field Guide. 20180501162345_1.jpg|A Replica Soldier aiming at a BlackHawk helicopter with his ASP Rifle es:Fusil ASP ru:Винтовка ASP Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Extraction Point Weapons